multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klarahnok
Klarahnok is a hot terrestrial world of the Pari System. It is class SKA. Characteristics Klarahnok has a diameter of 1.9 times earth, and is mainly slightly denser carbonate rocks. Size As previously stated, Klarahnok has a diameter of 1.9 times earth. This gives it a mass of 3.77 times it. This gives it a density slightly larger than earth, since its carbonate rocks are denser than terran silicate ones. It is currently colonized by Vorians, who are adapted for larger planets. Composition Klarahnok's crust is mainly carbonate rock, with the most common rocks being anhydrous carbonates such as smithsonite and calcite. It has several crystals inside of it, including sphaerocobaltite and other minerals. Traces of malachite, aurichite, phosgenite, and other hydroxl-carbon compounds. Internal Structure Klarahnok has a very large core, making up for almost 43% of its mass. Its crust is also proportionally 5 times thicker than earth's. Its core is made of iron and some titanium, as hinted by its average density. Its mantle is the second largest part, and is made of carbonate - and some silicate - magma. With still active continental plates, Klarahnok has several mountain ranges and trenches. The largest ridge between these plates has a large line of volcanoes, each erupting every 40-2000 years. There are also several extinct volcanoes, surrounded by a kind of rare carbonate volcanic glass, nicknamed 'Sasbata.' It hits an 8.6 on the Mohs scale, giving it very hard qualities, and is a valuable Vorian building and decorative mineral. Atmosphere Klarahnok has a thick atmosphere. Most of it is carbon-based gases, including carbon dioxide, methane, and carbon monoxide. There are also hints of nitrogen, hydrochloric and sulfuric acids. Its atmospheric density is on average 4.22 atmospheres at sea level. Weather and Magnetosphere Klarahnok, being close to its star and the greenhouse effect, has an average surface temperature of 287 degrees Celsius. The intensity of sunlight on its surface is two thirds of the solar constant (1370 W*m^-2), due to its thick atmosphere. Klarahnok has a significant and apparently global magnetic field. It is slightly weaker than earth's, at around 250 nT at the equator, but is strong enough to generate a magnetosphere. The magnetosphere is dipolar, like earth, and aligns nearly perfectly with the planet's poles. Hydrogen and helium atoms and ions constantly come into contact with Klarahnok's magnetic field due to the solar wind. This causes a constant diffusing and escaping cycle. Another source of helium, and other elements, is radioactive decay from the surface, due to the atoms heating up over a long period of time. Orbit and Coordinate system Klarahnok is the second planet of the Pari System. Its orbit takes 89 days, and has a barely elliptical orbit. Since it has no moons, it has an unstable axial tilt, with the extremes between 14 and 23 degrees. Klarahnok has a very slow rotation, with each of its days at 34 days, giving it an average year of 2.6 days. The longitude increases towards the west on Klarahnok. The prime meridian is located on a large volcano, Haranara Tors. Category:Planets Category:Polemos Galaxy Category:Cosmology